Daemon Diaz
Daemon Diaz is a main character in Stuck in the Middle. He is the youngest child in the Diaz family of five kids. He is known for being the toughest and full of mischief and often comes off as an antagonist. Personality Daemon may be the youngest but he is definitely the toughest of the Diaz kids. His older siblings are scared of him because he's not afraid to hurt them both physically and emotionally. He loves blackmailing his siblings like the time he threatens to tell Hayden's secret if Hayden doesn't give him money and his nice sweater. He is mischievous and enjoys getting his siblings in trouble by lying or by simply ratting them out as seen when he causes them to get punished into a lockdown. He easily gets away with his mischief because he is the youngest. Daemon plays by his own rules. He is strong-willed and independent and does not seek validation from his family or anyone else. He does not care what others think of him. His best friend is Demon, a creepy teddy bear he uses to scare his siblings. He behaves like a gangster and his siblings call him a thug or "Thug Life" sometimes. In spite of Daemon's toughness, there is a sentimental side to him. For example, when his playhouse is recalled for being dangerous in Stuck with a Dangerous House, he still wants it back because of the memories it holds. He also goes for great lengths to fight to get Demon back from another boy in Stuck at Christmas - The Movie. And in Stuck in Lockdown, he is only selling Hayden's stuff because he's sad that Hayden no longer plays with him. Biography Daemon is the last-born child of Tom and Samantha Diaz. He is the youngest brother of Raiden, Elena, Hayden and Leah. He attends Marshport Elementary with Leah. When not in school, Daemon spends some of his time playing with his creepy bears, especially his favorite, Demon. He also loves playing haunted castle with them. This is seen several times including in Stuck in a Slushy War when he asks Raiden to be a haunted prince. When Raiden forces him to ditch the creepy Demon and get a cuter bear for the party, he ends up sneaking Demon into the party. Daemon and Demon are inseparable; and so when another boy takes Demon in Stuck at Christmas - The Movie, Daemon goes to fight him and is willing to jeopardize the entire Christmas trip to get Demon back. Besides Demon, the other thing that Daemon cares most about is his playhouse where he sleeps. Since Stuck in the Sweet Seat, Daemon has been sleeping in a dog bed in the playhouse. However, in Stuck with a Dangerous House, the playhouse is recalled because of its faulty roof and Daemon is forced to move in with his brothers. Neither Daemon nor his brothers want the arrangement. So, they help Daemon to get another safe playhouse but Daemon rejects it. He wants the original one because it had a lot of memories. So, Hayden modifies the original playhouse to make it safe for Daemon to continue using. Daemon also likes to play with Leah and Belle but sometimes they don't like to play with him mostly because their scared of him. In Stuck with a Guy on the Couch, he wants to be their bouncer in the frog-wrestling matches. In Stuck in the Block Party, he offers to train them as firefighters but takes it too far until they decide they don't want to be firefighters anymore. His parents take advantage of this tension to use Daemon to make Leah and Belle to go camping outside in Stuck with a Boy Genius. Since Leah and Belle have Detectives Peeby and Jay characters from one of Elena's films, Daemon invents his own character, a rogue police officer Dead Phluff in Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery. Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in the Hayden Car #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck in the 13th Birthday #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck in a Good Deed #Stuck Dancing with My Mom #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 #Stuck at Christmas - The Movie #Stuck with Raiden's Secret #Stuck with a Diaz Down #Stuck in Camp Chaos # Stuck in a Nice Relationship # Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery # Stuck in a Besties Battle # Stuck in Spring Break # Stuck in the Dark # Stuck with No Escape # Stuck Without the Perfect Gift Appearances: 34/42 Trivia * He likes playing with Leah. * His favorite teddy bear is named "Demon". and he carries it with him everywhere. * He was the only one that remembered Hayden's 11th birthday. * He likes donuts and cake. * He hates snozzleberries and suede. * Anytime Hayden asks him to keep a secret, he asks for $20. * Once, when Elena was friends with Ariel, he asked for $10. * He likes zombies, as seen in "Stuck at the Movies". * He loves dancing and is a good dancer. * His room is a playhouse in the hallway of their house on the second floor * He sleeps on a dog bed in his playhouse in the hallway of their house on the second floor. * He originally had a trundle bed but he gave it up saying he doesn't do trundle beds. * He made friends with a cat under the fence but it turned out to be a skunk. * He usually gets forgotten or left out because he is the youngest. * He likes to boss people around. * He is very good at getting his way and getting whatever he wants. * He is great at starting things up. * He got onto the show Dancing With My Moms, with his Mom, but sprained his ankle. * His outfits usually consist of leggings, layered tee shirts, overalls, etc. * Daemon doesn't care what people think about him but gets people to be like him. * He loves playing haunted castle, which usually end with one of his bears losing a limb. * He sometimes gets upset when Hayden doesn't hang out with him. * His zodiac sign is Libra. * He is similar to Lola Loud and Lucy Loud from The Loud House. * He loves crowns and castles. * Both are bratty 6 year olds * He likes everything scary.